


Breath

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Choking, Dean x Reader, F/M, Femdom, NSFW, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Unprotected Sex, Woman on Top, breath play, don't do this kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean loves to feel your hands on him. Especially on his throat. Squeezing, harder and harder. Breathing is not the only thing that gets hard in this scenario.





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [@spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Choking. I apologize for nothing.

Your back thumped against the door, Dean pressing against you, your bodies as close as you could be with clothes on. His lips crashed against yours, tongue licking into your mouth, igniting fires in your blood. Your hands tangled in his short hair, holding him in place, tugging just to make him moan against you. Pressed so close together, you could feel his arousal, his cock already hard and pushing against you insistently. 

Unable to wait any longer, you slid your hands down to his chest and pushed, knocking him back a couple of steps, his lips parted and swollen from your kisses, eyes dark with desire. With the space between you, you both tore at your clothes, eager to remove the offending barriers, needing to feel each other skin to skin.

Finally naked, you stalked closer to Dean, giving him another push, moving him backward until you knocked him on his back, the bed there to catch him. You climbed on top of him immediately, his legs still hanging off the foot of the bed. His hands came up to caress your skin, leaving burning trails wherever he touched you. 

You slid your hands up his torso, bracing yourself on his broad chest while you sank down on his cock. Both of you let out a groan of pleasure at the feeling of his cock filling your soaking wet pussy. He tried to thrust up into you but had no leverage, which made him huff in frustration. 

“Move, baby, please,” he panted, his hands on your waist, squeezing.

Instead, you sat back, leaving him without your touch except for your pussy, warm and wet and soft on his cock. Dean licked his lips, watching you caress your own body, your fingers teasing your nipples until they were almost painfully hard. Moving in opposite directions, you sucked one finger into your mouth while the other hand found your clit, rubbing it in tight circles. You rolled your hips, Dean’s cock inside you hitting just the right spot, making you moan loudly. Dean was panting desperately now, needing more friction and unable to get it while you used him to get yourself off.

Your cunt clenched around his cock inside you when you fell over the edge. You leaned back, hands braced on Dean’s thick thighs, your body shaking with your orgasm. When it finally subsided, you looked down at Dean, his face a study in desperation and want, and smirked. Leaning forward again, you braced your hands on his chest and started to move, finally giving him the stimulation he needed. The string of words dripping from his lips was nonsensical, your name interspersed with curses and begging. 

When you felt him getting close to the edge, your hands slid forward the last few inches, until your fingers encircled Dean’s thick neck. His eyes found yours, daring you to do it, wanting it. You tightened your grip on his throat, watching his face begin to change color, his breath choked and erratic, yet his eyes never left yours.

You tightened your grip a little more, completely closing off Dean’s airway, his life now in your hands, quite literally. When his eyes started to lose focus, you eased up to let him get a quick hit of oxygen, bringing him back from the brink of consciousness, then tightened your grip again. 

Dean’s cock inside you was hard as a rock, throbbing with the need to come. Riding it, you felt every inch as it slid inside you, stretching and filling you perfectly. You watched Dean’s face turn purple, his hands still on your hips, holding you steady while you rode him. His eyes started to roll up his head, lips parted for the breath that you had denied him, when you finally let go. 

He sucked in a deep rasping breath, only for you to steal it away with a crushing kiss, your hands still loosely draped on his throat. The kiss lasted only a moment before you tightened your grip again, using it as leverage to ride him harder, faster, pushing him inexorably toward the edge. Dean’s body trembled beneath you, every muscle tense with need. You felt your own release build inside you until you could barely stand it. 

Letting go of Dean’s throat, you focused on riding him harder, faster, chasing your release. Dean gasped, sucking in the air that you had denied him, his cock throbbing inside you, filling you with his come. The sight of him - his eyes glassy with euphoric pleasure, lips parted and swollen, dry from panting yet still soft and pliable - pushed you over the edge and you trembled on top of him, your orgasm rushing through you in a wave of pleasure.

Spent, you collapsed on top of Dean, your face in the crook of his neck, your panting breaths fanning over his sweat-damp skin. You could hear his breath rushing in and out of his lungs, a roaring storm in your ear pressed against him. Each aftershock that caused your pussy to contract made him flinch when his softening cock was squeezed inside you. 

You finally managed to gain enough control of your limbs that you could roll off him, snuggling up close to his side. He wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into him and sighed contentedly.

“I love you,” you whispered.

“I know,” his response rumbled through his chest, making you smile.


End file.
